


穷途末路

by Isaze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bucky, Self-Lubrication
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaze/pseuds/Isaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>参军之前Steve曾经标记过Bucky，但是由于其他因素这个标记并不完全。七十年后冬兵回归，原本以为一切都有了了断，只是人生在世，不如意事常八九，可与语人无二三。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Barnes的秘密只有Rogers知道，反之亦然。他们两人之间甚至没有旁人立锥之地。

      熟识他们的人都对这两人之间的默契啧啧称奇。或者那已经不能说是默契了，应该是魔法才对。老Stark曾经哑然地看着美国队长和咆哮突击队的副队长在没有任何交流——连半个眼神交流都没有——的情况下把他新开发的武器发挥出来了设计之外的用途，从那以后，他就一直觉得这俩人之间应该有什么特殊的感应方式，比那些标记结合过的Alpha和Omega更神奇的连接。

      其实要不是老Stark是个无神论者，他甚至想支持心灵感应这种说法。

      战时他和Peggy可没少拿这事儿打趣，有时候Phillips上校也会接茬调侃上两句，说真的，看着总是一本正经泰若自然的美国队长满脸写着“你们就在这件事上没完了是不是”的无奈表情挺好玩的。只是从某天开始，再也没人提起来这个玩笑，就算是Rogers把那架幽灵战机开进北冰洋之后的几十年里，也没人再提及。

      收押Zola之后，老Stark带着一小队人追着Rogers去了那列火车行驶过的山脉，更确切的讲，是Barnes坠崖后有可能会被发现的那一带。他们都接受了Barnes的死亡，可唯独Rogers坚持Barnes还活着，被问及缘由的时候，他们的队长只是说“Bucky还活着，我得去找他”。

      老Stark想了想，觉得Rogers的感觉也许真的没错，他可是亲眼见证过这两人之间堪比魔法的默契。于是在他发现Rogers擅自离队不到半个小时之后，他带着一个四人的医疗小队追了过去——万一Barnes还活着，他们会需要专业的急救。

      等他在山脚下找到Rogers的时候，风雪已经停了，尽管有太阳，却依旧冷得刺骨。他看见那个金发的大个子正在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地跋涉，和周围那些不知道矗立了多少个年头、高耸着却又被积雪压弯了枝桠的松树相比，Rogers似乎又变回了他只见过一次的那个瘦弱的小个子。

      他带着剩下的人追过去，然后和平时一样絮絮叨叨地扯着各种各样的话题，比如回去以后接着研究那辆反重力的车，再比如研究个机械的滑翔翼，这期间Rogers很少接话。老Stark其实也没记住他自己都说了些什么，他只是想要说些什么来抵消那些似乎是没有来由的恐惧，而且从Barnes坠崖到现在，已经超过七个小时了。

      一行六人就这样在雪地里寻找着，老Stark靠着自己弄出来的一套半自动装备勉强能跟上Rogers，四人的医疗小队被他们落在后面好大一截。

      所以老Stark就成了唯一一个见过Rogers崩溃的人。

      如果人真的有灵魂，他确定在那个时候，Rogers灵魂的一部分被生生撕碎了。

      接近黄昏时他们依然没有找到任何Barnes的踪迹，连块衣料的碎片都没有。老Stark觉得自己已经没力气继续往前走了，天知道他上一次徒步走了这么远是多少年前的事，然而走着走着他发现原本走在前面的Rogers不见了。他赶忙四处张望，结果转过身往后看，他看见五米外Rogers低着头跪在了雪地里。

      大概是听见身边的动静，他看见Rogers抬起头，眼中空洞无物，瞳孔近乎完全散开。他听见Rogers用平静得没有半分起伏的声音说“他死了”。

      老Stark还没反应过来那句话的主语指的是谁的时候，属于Rogers的信息素铺天盖地的释放了出来，那是种近乎窒息的哀恸。

      后来老Stark在和Peggy提起这件事的时候说他无比庆幸自己是个Alpha，至少在那种情况下能还算冷静地给Rogers扎上一针混了麻醉药的抑制剂。当时医疗队里那几个Beta甚至不敢接近他们。

      直到他们把睡过去的Rogers搬上飞机返程的时候，老Stark才发现身上的那件衬衣已经被自己的冷汗浸透了。

      后来的事所有人都知道了，美国队长只身闯进了红骷髅藏身的基地，咆哮突击队和SSR的步兵团里应外合收编了所有战俘，然后Rogers驾着飞机坠入北冰洋。同年九月，战争结束。

      再后来他们忙忙碌碌：忙着洗清莫须有的罪名，忙着整合濒临崩溃的SSR，忙着建立SHIELD。要忙的事太多，他甚至没能去管管小Stark，等他终于能停下来的时候，他发现他们都垂垂老矣。

      火海之中他清醒过来，老Stark意识到这也许是回光返。他之前昏过去并不完全因为是车祸，Stark太太死了，他的Omega死了，他们之间的连接断了。那种哀恸像是有人用锈蚀的钝刀在心脏上一刀又一刀地抠挖，像是有人在撕扯着自己的灵魂。

      Howard——我们的老Stark——试图让像是靠在自己肩头睡过去的Maria能舒服些，然而他发现自己的肋骨断了不少，动一动挺疼。不过他还是轻轻凑过去吻了一下她的额头，就像平日里那样。

      他的另一半已经不在了，他的半个灵魂被撕扯开来，连接断裂的那一瞬间铺天盖地的哀恸让他昏了过去。Howard透过火光看见有个人走过来，他手里的狙击枪有些眼熟，大概是Stark工业出品。

      等那个人走得近了，Howard发现他穿了一身黑衣服，带着遮住了半张脸的面罩。皮革烧焦的气味当中飘过来些血腥气，夹杂着不甚明显的信息素的味道——濒死时果然感知会放大到极限，Maria说的没错。他闻出来那是个Omega的时候这么想。

      直到对方举起了枪、他抬眼看见了对方的眼睛的时候，Howard终于想起这个人是谁。

      Howard不知道自己是不是叫出来了对方的名字，因为意识消失前他看到的除了黑洞洞的枪口之外，还有对方茫然的灰蓝色的眼。

 

      1991年12月17日，星期五，Stark夫妇死于车祸，他们那个年仅22岁的Alpha儿子是否会浪子回头执掌Stark工业成为当时媒体最热门的话题，直到次年复活节前后才被新的话题取代。

      1996年7月，Peggy Carter退休，SHIELD的权力中心移交至新生代手中。

      自此，从二战的硝烟中走出来的“最伟大的一代”彻底退出了SHIELD的舞台，那些未曾被人发现的秘密被尽数埋葬，也许直到时间尽头也不会被旁人知晓。

      然而凡事皆有意外，2014年宣告破产的“洞察”计划和“SHIELD解密事件”在网络以及现实世界引起了轩然大波，那些被小心翼翼地埋藏起来的秘密以一种支离的样子暴露在光天化日之下。

      但就在上一场风波趋于平息的时候，“冬兵审判”无异于又一颗重磅炸弹，再次将公众的视线牵扯回那位“活着的历史”身上。


	2. Chapter 2

      绝大多数人都未曾想到过，那位堪称精神道标的美国队长会“像个护崽的老母鸡”一样回护一个人，况且那个人还曾是前苏联和九头蛇劣迹斑斑的杀手。一开始的时候他为冬兵挡下了所有的质询，除了最开始暴露冬兵存在的那张偷拍的照片之外，再也没人能拍到那位有着机械臂的杀手的半片影子。Rogers队长坚决得毫无转圜余地。

      当时的媒体和社交网络直接炸了锅，复仇者们倒是半点惊讶都没有。他们算是从头到尾见证了Steve找回他的Bucky，然后被这两个天天同进同出的高龄老人活活闪瞎了眼。况且他们还记得当年那场险些爆发的内战，同那次相比，现如今他们的队长在冬兵问题上外露的情绪已经和缓很多了。

      再者，复仇者这次集体站在Rogers队长这边。

      日子就这样吵吵嚷嚷地过了快一个月，似乎每天都有新的资料不断被挖出来，或真或假，但毋庸置疑，其中最有分量的一条就是他们挖出了冬兵的真实身份：冬日战士就是咆哮突击队的副队长、二战时期跟随着美国队长的Barnes中士。舆论再次哗然。

      三月的第一个星期四，政府和军方迫于社会舆论的压力决定重开“冬兵审判”，不同于找回冬兵时Rogers队长以复仇者的名义和政府进行的交涉，审判将会完全公开。而就在这个时候，原本近乎一面倒的言论开始出现了不同的声音。Twitter上关于“冬兵无罪”的话题被越来越多的人支持，第一个调侃讽刺Rogers队长“像个护崽的老母鸡”的CNN也开辟了专门的版面和节目来讨论这件事。

      人们熟知那段满是硝烟和鲜血的历史，网络和媒体陆续被披露出来的那份内容真假难辨的“冬兵计划”让人震惊，驳杂的信息以惊人的速度更替着，更有媒体甚至以自嘲的口吻说：我们就像是节拍器的摆杆，今天向左明天向右。

      冬兵第一次出现在媒体面前。不是历史书里那个看着风流实则坚韧温柔的Barnes中士的样子，也并非通往三曲翼大楼的公路上那个暴戾的人形兵器，棕色的头发有些长，刚好遮住脖子，黑衬衣牛仔裤——左手戴了只手套——随意的打扮和纽约街头的行人没什么区别。他让人觉得安静，灰蓝色的眼像是无风无浪的冰湖。

      没人看见他是从哪儿出来的，冬兵在Rogers队长沉着脸面对围在复仇者大厦门口的记者的时候从他身后拍了拍他的肩，他们交换了一个无声的眼神后，冬兵径直走向等在不远处的那辆警务车。后来媒体在提及这一幕的时候表示他们当时像是都忘了要拍照或者问些什么，全都直愣愣地看着冬兵离开，等回过神来，他们发现Rogers队长也不见了踪影。

      Barnes可以读懂Rogers的每一个眼神，反之亦然。

      审判的过程全程直播，网络成了第二个战场，支持者和反对者掐得死去活来。电视上的时事评论员数次被法庭上的证据和证词震惊到语塞，更有甚者表示这场审判简直是一出闹剧，他们无视了真凶反倒将受害人推上审判席。当然也有人在审判结束之后对判决结果表示质疑，他们认为不论什么原因，有罪必有罚，不能因为“彼时被控制”就否认手上沾染的鲜血。

      除了“当庭宣判冬兵无罪”这条新闻依旧在日后的很长一段时间被炒得沸沸扬扬之外，离开法庭后Rogers队长和冬兵的那个拥抱也被媒体研究了很久。直到有一天有人从当时的无数张照片中翻检出一张，仔细放大又标注之后发到网上，人们的注意力才从之前的审判转移到了新的话题上。

      那张照片是个挤在法庭门口的摄影师拍得相当清晰的冬兵的背影，Rogers队长紧紧拥抱着自己的挚友。因为Rogers低着头没能拍到他的表情，却意外拍到了冬兵脖子上原本被略长的头发遮住的咬痕标记。

      脖子后面腺体处，一个明显的咬痕标记。

      冬日战士是个Omega。

      公众再次沸腾了。

 

      Steve睁眼的时候，天早已亮了。厚重的窗帘只拉上了一多半，春日里不甚浓烈的和暖阳光越过未被遮住的玻璃窗，照亮了床尾的那一小块地方。他之前觉得有什么细软的东西正在自己的鼻子底下蹭，有些痒，等他撑开眼皮，发现始作俑者是一缕棕色的头发。Bucky还睡着，侧着身额头抵在他的肩窝里。大概是觉得床尾被晒得暖和，尚在睡梦中的人正一点一点地往下蹭。

      其实七十多年前Rogers才是怕冷的那个，每年冬天最冷的时候都是Barnes充当人体暖炉搂着他睡。现在却颠倒了过来，不过Barnes并不是因为怕冷，他只是本能地想要靠近温暖，或者说远离寒冷。

      在冬兵被当做资产的那些年里，每一次被放回冷冻舱的时候他都是清醒的，看着自己的身体无法控制地战栗然后彻底失去意识，直至几年或者十几年后在手术台上再一次醒来。黑寡妇最开始找来的资料里有相关的记录，但当Rogers第一次看到睡梦中的冬兵无意识地寻找熟悉的气息和温热的怀抱的时候，他觉得心里的酸楚溢满了胸腔，甚至蔓延上了眼眶。

      那是他的Bucky，他的半身，他的Omega。

      可他却没能抓住他，没能找到他，没能陪伴他。

      收紧了搭在Bucky腰间的手臂，Steve蹭了蹭他头顶上的发旋，然后嗅着萦绕在鼻尖的轻浅味道。他听见对方喉咙里滚过声喟叹，不再接着往床尾蹭，安安稳稳地在自己怀里继续睡，平缓而绵长的呼吸像是带着些湿润的温热气息尽数喷在自己的肩颈上。

      等一会儿再起床，难得他能睡这么熟。Steve这么想。

 

      青春期时分化出的亚性原本是Barnes最大的秘密，最先知道这个秘密的人是Rogers，然后是Barnes夫人，最后一个是Zola。不算Barnes自己和当初给他做检测的大夫，在他被苏联人从山脚下拖走强行切断他和Rogers的连接之前，这世上知道这个秘密的，只有那三个人。

      Rogers在苏醒后学着融入现代社会的时候曾经和Banner感慨，他说“这个世界很好，她宽容了很多。我们甚至没能幻想到会有这样的时代”。当时博士并没想到Rogers口中的“我们”指的是谁——他以为那是在说历经战乱的一代人。直到后来在实验室里，他看见他们的队长一边揽着像是回到了冬兵壳子里的Barnes中士的腰向后拖，一边有些焦急地解释，说“Bucky先停下，现在没有问题了，博士是伙伴，他知道了没关系。我们谁都不会因为这件事被送上军事法庭。Buck，没事了”。Barnes听Rogers说完后狐疑地盯着Banner，眼神在他和他手上那几页打印纸上游移了几秒钟后，机械臂校准的声音停止了。

      博士从手里那份体检报告所带来的震撼中回过神来，他看见Rogers朝他点点头示意现在没问题了，才拿着那份报告坐到他们旁边。说实话，他从没想过冬兵的亚性不是Alpha。当年神盾局陷落时冬兵30秒扫清整个停机坪的监控录像他看过，后来搜剿九头蛇基地的时候，他们也都看过被冬兵毁得一干二净的基地，这种超常规的战斗力按理说只能在Alpha身上被激发。

      之后Rogers给他讲了些过去的事。

      在他们那个年代，社会认为Omega是需要被保护的——说得难听些是被圈养——加上后来爆发了战争，几乎所有的Omega成年后都立刻结婚生子。别说参军上战场，当时甚至没人会提供工作给他们。这在现在看来愚蠢至极，但真正起到效果的平权运动是在上个世纪的七十年代末，那距Rogers和Barnes的青少年时期将近半个世纪。

      尽管Barnes先生是个相当开明的Beta，却也只是在当时相对而言，尤其Barnes夫人就是个Omega，他自觉比那些只知道瞎嚷嚷的人更了解Omega是多需要被人照顾的存在。

      那时候Barnes无数次庆幸自己压根儿不像个Omega。他之前从没怀疑过自己会是个强壮的Beta，毕竟从来他都是负责揍人的那个，他得看着他的Steve。所以第一次看到检查结果的时候，他以为肯定是拿错了，直到最后不死心又确认了一次，他觉得老天和他开了个莫大的玩笑。

      这也没什么，反正有抑制剂，Barnes事后这么开导自己。而且那个大夫说他的腺体天生有些异常，信息素的味道很难散发出来——后来也正是因为这一点，Bucky Barnes才得以蒙混过征兵体检进了107步兵团，直到军方宣布他的死亡也再没有其他人知道这个秘密。

      一开始他们将这个秘密藏得很好，Barnes的热潮期间隔时间很长，需要抑制剂的量也不大。Rogers说到这里的时候有些无奈地看着打断自己的Barnes，因为棕头发的中士一本正经的表示他记得自己是个很省心的Omega，而Rogers能看出他眼底藏着的那一点点戏谑。

      Barnes夫人因为一场意外发现了自己的长子是个Omega。“也许你妈妈早就怀疑了”，Rogers这样说。

      Barnes信息素的气味浅淡到可以忽略不计，一点点肥皂的味道都可以把它遮住，但临近热潮期的时候，他的血液会染上浓重的香味——一开始他们就是靠这个来判断Barnes那不怎么规律又没有其他预兆的热潮期的。1939年初夏的一个傍晚，他在布鲁克林的一条阴冷潮湿的小巷子里找到了正被几个混蛋围殴的Rogers，基于人数问题，他们俩多少都挂了彩，Barnes的左手被划了又深又长的一条口子，血顺着手指滴滴答答地往下流。

      当时的确没有任何问题，毕竟距离下一次热潮期还有很长一段时间，伤口包扎好之后，Barnes身上完全是一股子不怎么好闻的药味。

      可那天夜里却出了意外。Barnes夫人临睡前突然想去看看自己的儿子，结果推开长子的房门之后，她被屋子里浓重的香味吓坏了。

      于是第二天，他们两个不得不向Barnes夫人坦白。

      Banner听到这里的时候终于忍不住开口，问他们难道从来不曾想过有什么秘密是不能说给对方的。结果他看见Barnes看着他的眼神里带上两分茫然，Rogers脸上也写着不解。博士摘下眼睛揉了揉眼角，表示Steve你是个Alpha，James向他母亲隐瞒了自己是个Omega的事实却从来没想过隐瞒你。

      “那时候我的亚性还没分化，况且我们之间没有秘密”，Rogers这么回答，Barnes表示同意。

      没有丁点儿玩笑和夸大的成分在里面。

      不止Banner博士在听他们这么说的时候不知道该怎么继续这个话题，就连当时在会议室里通过Jarvis光明正大地偷听的其他复仇者们也纷纷语塞。Stark甚至提议他们可以去准备婚礼了。

      Rogers的亚性在转年的深秋分化出来，虽然周围的人都对结果表示难以置信，但Barnes却半点都不觉得惊讶。他们在那之后试图标记，最终却不能说完全成功。一来是因为哮喘让Rogers无法成结，二来不知为什么留在Barnes脖子上的咬痕标记非常浅，不仔细看几乎不会被发现。但Barnes信息素的味道的确变了，原本带着些清甜的佛手柑的味道混进了雪松。

      他们原本打算等Rogers从美术学院毕业之后再结婚，但谁也没想到，战争似乎在一夜之间爆发了。Barnes记录在案的亚性是Beta，兵役无法避免。Rogers是个Alpha，但他的病史让他永远无法去前线。

      之后的事，就是大部分人知道的那样。


	3. Chapter 3

      苏联人切断AO生理上连接的方式简单粗暴，却无疑行之有效。Barnes对此完全没有记忆，但实验记录上记载得很详细：他们将抑制剂在实验对象处于失温状态时直接注射进腺体，快速回温后腺体在高浓度抑制剂的影响下无法与肌体及其他脏器同步恢复，信息素的在体内的循环因此被打乱，重复几次之后，整个系统崩溃，连接自然就断了。

      记录上显示他们在Barnes身上将这一过程重复两次就彻底切断了连接，全过程历时九小时五十七分钟。

      Barnes的腺体的确是异常的，脖子后面的那个腺体比起正常的Omega多了一层组织。Banner在向他们解释的时候形容它像是个保护着腺体的壳子，无法正常发散出来的信息素最后渗透进血液，这也是为什么Barnes的信息素很难发散出来，而且发情期之前血液会带着信息素的味道。

      至于当年Rogers标记他的时候应该是咬破了那层组织，并没有完全咬破腺体，这才会出现信息素融合但咬合标记很浅这件事。

      没有被完全咬破的腺体分泌不出足够产生咬合标记的信息素，也不能阻止腺体外那层组织的愈合。

      Banner想了想，指了指X光上那团代表着腺体的阴影的完整的外缘——之前他向另外两个人解释了咬合标记的成因，这个机制直到六十年代末才被证明。他猜测Barnes腺体外的那层组织和腺体一样连接着神经，被咬破的时候会产生和腺体本身被咬破时同样的疼痛。Rogers愣了一下，然后点了点头，但随后他担心地表示这会不会对Barnes的身体健康有什么影响。

      那层组织可以视作是腺体的一部分，对人体本身不会有任何影响。Banner推了推鼻梁上的眼镜这么解释。

      Rogers重新标记Barnes是在九个月之后，那是Barnes脱离冷冻洗脑和抑制剂后迎来的第一个正常的热潮期。

      那天晚上Barnes在浴室呆了很长时间，长到Rogers担心地站在门外问他是不是出了什么事。浴室里只传出水声却没人回答，Rogers按下门把手直接进了浴室。

      浴室里温度有些高，湿润的水汽里裹着一股很淡的佛手柑的味道，这时候Steve才反应过来，他的Omega发情了。之前Banner说过，Bucky前几次的热潮期也许会来势汹汹而且特别难捱。他走进里间看到半闭着眼趴在浴缸边上喘息的人时，觉得自己的胸口像是被人狠狠地揍了一拳，他上一次见到Bucky这种近似无助的姿态还是在将近八十年前。

      他将手脚无力的人从浴缸里抱出来，扯过条干净的浴巾把人裹住。

      闻到熟悉的味道，已经被情欲烧得有些迷糊的Bucky忍不住抬手抱住自己Alpha的脖子，有一下没一下地在肩颈处磨蹭着，喉咙里滚过一声又一声的叹息。Steve呼了口气，不知道该不该庆幸自己有着四倍的自制力。

      “Buck，不在这里，我们去床上。”

      之前他们都曾抱怨过现代社会的床实在是太软了，像是能让人整个陷进去。但自从他们两个第一次滚到这张床上之后，Steve甚至由衷感谢让床垫变得这么柔软的人。Bucky被他压在身下，墨蓝色的床单让陷在它里面的人的皮肤显得更加白皙，Steve沿着锁骨向上亲吻着，他含着Bucky的耳珠吮吸。

      越是贴近，他越觉得Bucky身上的香味越浓，那种混了些自己气味的佛手柑的香味让他不自觉地释放Alpha的信息素去回应。他感觉到被压在身下的人不安地扭动着身体，耳边传来一声低泣。

      Omega的味道更浓了些。

      Steve稍微抬起上半身，他看见Bucky眼尾发红，正微微张着嘴喘息。Bucky的嘴唇总是特别红，Steve原本想问他是不是哪里不舒服，但没等到对方回答，他就凑过去含住下唇轻轻咬了一下。

      这个吻慢慢移到唇角，他用舌尖勾勒出唇形的轮廓，直到两片唇瓣都被自己甜得湿润，然后张嘴含了进去，吮吸、吻咬。舌头探进口腔，还没来得及逡巡扫荡就被另一条舌头缠了上来， 舌面相抵摩挲带来的感觉像是细小的电流，这让Steve忍不住想要更多。

      Steve的舌头不轻不重地扫过上牙膛，粗粝的表面划过柔软又敏感的上颚，他听见Bucky的呻吟声被堵在喉咙里，不由得吻得更深。胶着的唇瓣腻在一起，来不及咽下的津液顺着唇角流下。

      他们两个的下身纠缠在一起，Omega已经完全勃起的阴茎隔着裤子抵着另一个更加硬挺的。Steve吻着Bucky的时候一直揉捏着他柔韧的腰身，刚洗过澡，入手的感觉能说得上细致滑腻。

      Bucky尝到了嘴里的血腥味，原本被情欲和笼罩在周身的Alpha的气息烧得迷糊的意识清醒了些，他茫然地睁开眼，看见Steve那双蔚蓝的眼里有满满的欲望。

      “Steve……”感觉Steve正卷着他的舌头含吮，唇舌交缠间他呢喃着对方的名字。“接吻的时候要闭上眼，Stevie。”这么说完，Bucky自己愣了一下，他是突然间想起来这样一句话。

      Steve放开他的唇——已经被蹂躏地红肿了起来——顺着唇角吻到泛红的眼尾。他看见那双氤氲着水汽的灰绿色的眼里有些茫然和不知所措，又啄了一下湿润的唇瓣，他哑着嗓子说：“你以前总是这么说，因为我总是忘。”

      在Bucky回答之前，他再度吻上那张已经有些红肿的唇，看着他的中士慢慢闭上眼。

      Steve有些想哭。Bucky的记忆在慢慢地找回来，尽管Steve知道他大概永远也不可能全部记起来、过去的那个Bucky Barnes也不可能回来，但他依旧是自己的Bucky，他们以后还会有无数的回忆。

      Alpha越来越浓的信息素让Omega手脚发软，等他们气喘吁吁地分开的时候，Bucky觉得自己的下身被渗出来的体液弄得湿黏，他拼命想要控制住，可处于热潮期时的身体完全不听他的使唤。他磨蹭着Steve和他交缠在一起的腿，试图拽掉还穿在他的Alpha身上的裤子。

      Bucky任由Steve在他的脖颈上吮吸着，轻微的刺痛感甚至刺激了情欲，又一波热液从后穴里淌出来，他弓起了腰身，战栗着抓紧了Steve的胳膊。

      他低声叫着他的Alpha的名字，他想被他的Alpha填满。

      吻顺着脖颈滑到胸口，Steve知道他留下的那些殷红的吻痕也不不到半个小时就会消失不见，他膜拜一般吻着Bucky那条机械臂和肩膀连接着的位置，吻着那些永远也不会消失的狰狞的伤疤。他听着Bucky一声又一声地叫着自己的名字，屋子里Omega信息素的味道越来越浓。

      Steve舔了舔已经有些立起来的乳尖，不意外地听到一声惊喘。他含着它舔咬吮吸，打着转地揉弄，之前揉捏着腰背的手一点一点下移，紧紧抓着紧致浑圆的臀瓣肆意揉捏成其他形状。

      然后他摸到了那个湿热的入口，中指试探似的按压了两下，听见头顶传来声像是梗住了的抽气，却又移开了手，揉捏起Bucky大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤——这里也被溢出来的热液弄得一塌糊涂。

      Steve像是没看到Bucky在他移开手指时不满的样子，他分开Bucky的两条长腿，揉捏亵玩着，却偏偏不去碰他的Omega淌着前液的阴茎和滴水的后穴。直到将Bucky的两个乳头都舔弄得肿胀发红、胸口一片斑驳的吻痕，Steve的吻才继续下移。他吻过结实的小腹，在Bucky含混的呻吟声中将舌头探进肚脐，两手撑着膝窝向两边压开，张口含住了一直被冷落着的笔挺的阴茎。

      被含住的一瞬间，Bucky甚至想要尖叫出声。热潮期带来的除了难以宣泄的情欲之外，还有让人眩晕的高热和更甚以往的敏感，Steve的口腔像是熔炉一样，粗粝的舌面摩擦着柱身，圆润的头部抵在喉咙口收缩着，那种丝绒般的感觉让他舒服得蜷起了脚趾。Bucky咬着自己右手的手指，用金属的那条手臂紧紧抓着枕头的一角，他想合拢双腿，可却被两条结实的手臂死死按住，稍微向下看就能看见不断吞吐着自己的阴茎的Steve。

      鼻尖和嘴里全是Omega发情时浓郁的香味，Steve抬眼看着Bucky陷入情潮却又压抑着呻吟的样子，甚至想要就这样直接冲进他的身体。他记得包裹住他的是怎样的高热紧致。

      一只手绕到Omega湿哒哒的穴口，他甚至能想象到那里的颜色会是如何的艳丽。三根手指在入口处稍微按了按，而后毫不犹豫地整根没入。

      Bucky猛地抽了一口气，他松开了咬着手指的牙齿，条件反射一般地弓起了腰身。这让他把自己顶进了含着自己的Alpha的喉咙深处，然后在痉挛中射了出来。

      后穴里的手指还在四处碾压按揉着，射精带来的空虚感和后穴终于被填满的满足感夹击着已经有些脱力的Omega，他的呻吟声甚至带上了几分颤抖。Steve整个人压上去，凑到他的脖颈处深深地汲取着这个有着自己味道的Omega的气息，他有些急躁地扩张着——Steve作为一个已经和他结合过的Alpha，却能从他进入热潮期到刚才都还保留着理智，着完全要归结于Bucky那异常的腺体。但除了腺体之外，Omega热潮期时的体液中信息素的含量也相当惊人。

      “Buck，乖，放松些，让我进去。”Steve凑到他耳边这么说着，牙齿轻轻咬着耳廓，舌头时不时模仿着交合的样子在他的耳道里进出着。他保持着最后一点理智才没有直接让自己顶进去。

      Alpha的信息素近乎达到了压倒性的时候，Bucky突然清醒了过来。后穴里的三根手指撤了出来，他看见自己的Alpha正扶着阴茎抵在自己的入口，钝圆的头部已经撑开了穴口。棕发的Omega本能地挣扎着向后退，他却忘了这时候的Steve已经被彻底唤起了Alpha的情欲和控制欲，他看见Alpha两手卡着自己的大腿，径直撞了进来，穴口的褶皱被撑平，甚至有些发白。

      柔软内壁的抵抗不堪一击，破开了入口之后只能抽搐着含吮着那根阴茎。Steve再一次因为内里的柔软紧致和高热叹息出声，他抬高了Bucky的颤抖着的腰身，又往里顶了顶。

      哪怕是每次都仔细扩张过，Steve的尺寸都有些让Bucky觉得难以承受。他感觉自己像是被一个巨大的榫子撑开，胀痛酸楚顺着尾椎上爬，可被填满的满足感也混在里面。Bucky张着嘴发不出声音，眼泪顺着眼眶往外掉。

      Steve凑过来吻掉从他眼角溢出的泪水、吻他的嘴唇，缱绻又缠绵，他听着被钉在自己阴茎上的这个Omega那些堵在喉咙里的惊叫喘息，两手卡着那两条被汗水和体液打湿的大腿，不顾对方的身体是否适应，一下又一下狠狠地操干着，每一次都退到只剩一个头卡在里面，再尽数顶进去，隔着柔软的肠壁抵着前列腺磨蹭。

      就这样全进全出地插了二十多下，他感觉到身下的人彻底柔软了下来，颤抖不再完全是因为疼痛，被吞掉的声音里也混进了甜腻的呻吟。

      Steve顺着腿根向上摸，他熟悉Bucky身上所有的敏感带，每一次碰触都能激起身下人的颤抖和喘息。Bucky不怎么会叫床，七十多年前也是，但Steve却觉得他那种梗在喉咙里如同幼猫一样的呜咽比任何声音都能勾起自己的情欲。他将他的Omega整个人抱在怀里，尽情地操干着。他听着Bucky颤抖破碎的喘息呻吟声，凑近了他的脖子轻轻咬着接近腺体的皮肤。

      下身和脖颈处被完全相反的态度对待着，早就被Steve开发透彻的身体已经度过了最开始的难耐和痛苦，开始迎合着对方的动作。后穴里的热液被刺激的更加泛滥，Bucky甚至能听到每一次抽插时带出的水声和皮肉拍打的声音。他忍不住地抓着Steve的肩背，被放开了的双腿甚至紧紧地缠在他的腰上。

       他想让Steve慢一点、轻一点，可每次刚张开嘴，甚至还没来得及发出第一个音节，就被下身一个又深又狠的顶弄撞碎了。柔软紧致的肠壁像是认主了一般在Steve的阴茎离开的时候吮吸着挽留，又在下一次顶进来的时候抽搐着裹紧。Bucky睁着湿漉漉的眼睛和Steve贴得更紧，Alpha的气息笼罩着他，本能让他更加依恋这个怀抱。

      “不——停下——”

      肆虐在身体里的阴茎蹭过了一个地方，有一股热液喷涌而出，尽数浇在Steve的龟头上。Bucky在他蹭到那个地方的时候像是条离了水的鱼一样，整个人甚至在Steve宽厚的怀抱里弹了起来。

      Bucky发不出任何声音，身体抖得愈发厉害，他甚至完全没反应过来自己被艹出了水是为什么，他对热潮期没有任何印象，九头蛇只给他灌输过如何抑制热潮期。

      他在Steve怀里挣扎着，却没想过这完全触及了Alpha的占有欲和控制欲，挣扎的越厉害，越是被粗暴的对待。

      Alpha停下了动作，他抱着像是受了惊的Omega坐了起来，然后压着他的腰，用力朝自己的阴茎上压了下去，刚好顶弄到身体深处那个不断溢出更多液体的入口。

      他能感觉到那个入口更加的紧致，每次一碰触都会让含着自己的肠道疯狂地痉挛。Steve一手撑着Bucky的脊背，一手揉捏着那两瓣弹性十足的臀肉。最后，他保持着相连的姿势将自己的Omega翻了个身，那种梗在嗓子里的幼猫一样的惊叫让他恨不得立刻就顶开Omega的宫口，用自己的精液灌满他。

      Steve将Bucky摆成了一个趴跪的姿势，自己捏着他的胯骨，慢慢地抽出粗壮的性器，又一点一点地看着那张已经被插得嫣红小洞勉力吞吃着，肉壁一寸一寸地贴上来，吸附着吮吸着。

      这是他的Omega，只会对他张开身体的Omega。

      Steve在将自己尽数没入那个颤抖不已的身体的时候俯下身，胸口贴着他的脊背，然后不断亲吻舔舐着身下的Omega脖颈后腺体处的皮肤，直到那块白皙的皮肉红肿发烫。

      被压在身下的人时不时会像条件反射一样挣扎，可每次都会因为后颈被那个紧贴着自己的Alpha含进嘴里不轻不重地啃噬而软了手脚。

      “停下——不——太深了——”

      Omega带着哭腔的喘息和求饶只能是火上浇油，金发的Alpha掐着他的腰胯一下比一下用力地顶弄着那个一直往外渗着体液却依旧闭合着的入口。Omega香甜的味道让素来镇定自若的Alpha完全失去了理智。

      这一轮操干险些让Bucky昏了过去，他不知道自己什么时候又被插射了，深蓝色的床单上有着刚沾上的点点浊白，软下来的阴茎还在滴着精液，脖子后面的那块皮肤下像是有什么要冲出来一样突突跳着。Steve急促的喘息喷在自己的脸颊上和脖颈上，Bucky觉得自己也许已经被操坏了。

      Bucky根本止不住生理性的眼泪，他被操得完全软了腰。

      Steve咬了咬牙将自己从那个湿热紧致的甬道里抽出来，分开的时候他甚至看见那个被插得成了艳丽颜色的小洞抽搐着想要闭合，却因为蠕动流出来更多的湿滑体液。Alpha像是被蛊惑了一样在Omega狼藉的股间摸了一把，然后捻了捻手指，看着黏滑的体液在分开的拇指和食指间扯出一条透明的线。

      鬼使神差似的，Bucky含住了Steve沾着自己的体液的手指，他感觉到脊背贴着的胸腔正在震动，他发现埋在自己身体深处的那根铁硬的阴茎又涨了一圈，他听见Steve嗓子里滚出他的名字。

      身体深处的某个地方松动了。

      属于Omega的入口被撞开的时候，Bucky张着嘴发不出声音，眼泪在一瞬间溢满了眼眶，顺着脸颊往下流，在床单上变成深色的水印。Steve用胳膊紧紧锁住了他的上身，粗重的呼吸尽数喷在颈间，Barnes觉得他现在只能闻到那股属于对方的雪松的味道。

      Alpha身上暴虐的因子像是被完全激活了，他操干着他完全湿透了的Omega，每次一顶弄都抵着前列腺碾过，冲进那个更加紧实的入口直抵宫口。Steve一只手按在Bucky抽搐着的小腹的位置上揽着，另一只手绕过他胳膊将他困在自己怀里，下身深深浅浅没有任何规律可言地抽插着，牙齿不轻不重地咬着Omega脖子后的那块皮肉。

      直到他又一次顶开了Omega最深处那个甜蜜的入口，龟头被更加温软的甬道包裹吮吸着，膨大的结几乎是在一瞬间展开，在被牢牢钉住的Omega凄哀的惊叫声中碾磨着他的前列腺，死死卡住宫口。Steve的喉咙里滚过声舒爽的低吼，他吻着Bucky不断流下泪水的眼角，顺着脸颊下移，然后在对方白皙的脖子上吮出一个又一个赤红色的痕迹。

      他将自己又往深处送了送，打着转地磨蹭着。他听见自己的Omega哭着求自己停下，Steve肆意地揉捏着怀里止不住颤抖的躯体，他安抚似的吻了吻覆盖在腺体上的那块红肿发烫的皮肤，然后张开嘴，不再像之前那样逗弄一般含着那块皮肉，牙齿咬破了皮肤，刺穿了包裹住腺体的那层组织，最终彻底咬破了Omega的腺体，将自己的信息素源源不断地注进去。

      腺体被咬破的那一瞬间，Bucky觉得自己应该是昏死过去却又在下一秒被生生扯了回来，下身已经麻木了，但快感仍然一波接着一波几乎让他崩溃，因为射过太多次，已经硬不起来的阴茎正吐着腺液。被标记的疼痛最终化成了快感，沿着脊椎扩散，他半点力气都提不起来，整个人陷在Alpha暴涨的信息素里哭泣着喘息。

      Alpha漫长的射精过程对Omega而言近乎一种折磨，精液不断地浇在身体的最深处，Bucky试图让自己的呼吸平稳些，可却依旧像是带着哭腔的哽咽。他不敢乱动，高潮之后的身体本就敏感得要命，那根像是钉进身体里的阴茎的每一点变化他都能感觉的到，没有任何消退迹象的结仍抵在前列腺的位置上，任何一点轻微的磨蹭都能让磨人的快感蔓延到全身。

      卧室里融合在一起的信息素浓郁得吓人。

      他终于被Steve彻底标记了。Bucky这么想着，忍着下身的不适，哆嗦着给了正揽着他给他按揉腰身的Steve一个吻。


	4. Chapter 4

      自打Rogers队长和冬兵在法庭外拥抱的那张照片曝光之后，原本已经差不多恢复正常状态的媒体又一次如同磕了药一般，借用CNN那位速来看不惯超级英雄的新闻评论员在Twitter上的话——“纵观美国历史，Rogers队长大概是第一个能让全美都在关心他的感情生活以及婚姻状况的公众人物。好吧，我知道我们的历史书和英国菜谱一样薄”。面对这种情况，主流媒体的采访倒是容易搪塞，可每次复仇者例行发布会上那些记者变着花样试图打探私生活的提问让人烦躁不堪，最明显的表现就是作为美国精神代表的Rogers队长在上一次的记者会上明确表示当时并非讨论个人隐私的时间和场合后怫然而去。

      事后SHIELD的公关团队和Romanoff被各路媒体狂轰滥炸了十多天，关于作为“特殊公众人物”的超级英雄是否应该有隐私又成了新话题。那阵子Barton经常乔装混在记者会现场的安保团队里，他总觉得自己的红发女友兼队友会在下一秒就把递到嘴边的话筒塞进记者的嘴里。

      唯一值得庆幸的是，自审判结束到现在，各路反派人物像是约好了去度假一样，几乎没出现过——至少没出现需要出动复仇者这个级别的。但这并不代表复仇者们就能过上清静日子。

      Rogers队长自从那次发布会以后再也没出现在媒体面前，冬兵更是在审判之后就无影无踪了。媒体在逮不到这两个当事人的情况下，自然而然将焦点转移到了其他复仇者身上，比如上周五去买小甜饼的鹰眼就被一群记者堵在复仇者大厦门口险些进不了门、从VA下班回家的猎鹰被跟踪了一路。周末去逛街的黑寡妇和Potts被尾随着拍了一堆照片来分析复仇者们的近况——刊登了这篇文章的杂志毫无悬念地卖到脱销。

      不过想想复仇者们原先的职业，除了永远高调的Stark，掩饰行踪这件事对其他人来讲只是想与不想的问题。

      今年春末夏初的时候好天气居多，Clint正躺在沙发上晒太阳，脸上盖着本被翻得卷了边的杂志。托那些穷追猛打的狗仔的福，现在Fury和Coulson除非迫不得已，否则绝对不会奴役他们给SHIELD干活，加之最近又没什么奇形怪状的外星人来捣乱，Clint挺满意这种半退休的生活——其实要不是之前那个什么乱七八糟的协议闹出来的乱子，他琢磨着自己大概早就彻底退休，在家研究小甜饼的做法去了。

      说起来要不是那会儿Cap反应够快把Zemo抓了个现行，复仇者们的这场内战八成真会打得元气大伤。而且Clint敢拿自己私藏的手工小甜饼打赌，就算不是上次117国的协议作为导火索，早晚有一天Cap还是会和Tony打一架。共事了这么多年，他多少要比外人了解Rogers队长堪称固执的臭脾气和Stark永远不肯放低的自尊心。

      更何况后来他们发现这事儿就是为了牵扯到冬兵和老Stark夫妇身上。Clint想象了一下其他的结局，结果自己把自己吓出一身冷汗。

      之后的事虽然依旧麻烦不断，不过比起超级英雄内讧来讲，那简直能算不幸中的万幸，更何况Pepper在知道了来龙去脉之后拎着那本比字典薄不了几页的协议定稿去找Tony谈。说实话，Clint觉得踩着高跟鞋冲进Tony实验室的Pepper从气势上看简直和黑寡妇不相上下。他那会儿心说：如果有可能，打死也不要去招惹和复仇者有关的女性，不论对方的亚性是什么。

      这个观点在日后得到了复仇者中全部男性成员的认同，不过Vision提了个问题，因为他奇怪为什么鹰眼嘴里的“相关女性”其实单纯是在指黑寡妇和Potts女士，而Wanda并没有被算在其中。

      对此，Barnes中士表示Wanda在长到法定饮酒年龄之前，她都还算是个小女孩儿。

      那时冬兵脑子里的一连串指令代码已经被清除得干干净净，他甚至在Sam的鼓励——或者说是怂恿——之下，开始和Clint比谁在任务里干掉的敌人多。

      看着Bucky一点点恢复起来，Steve当然是高兴的，然而每当看到自家Omega扛着狙击枪或者榴弹发射器之类的、硬生生把远程火力支援打成近战收割的时候，Rogers队长就不那么开心了。

      话说回来，从复仇者成立伊始到冬兵加入之前，Clint就一直觉得他们永远冷静的队长总是和周遭有些格格不入。虽然没任务的时候他们也会凑在一起喝喝酒闹一闹，但Rogers始终让他有种“这人游离在人群之外自成一个世界”的感觉。特别是有那么一次，他无意中发现队长靠在吧台上，勾着嘴角看着角落里Vision正磕磕绊绊地试图向笑个不停的Wanda解释些什么。

      那一刻Clint才真正意识到他们的队长已经快一百岁了。当时Rogers的神色他只在那些垂暮之人的眼里见过，就像是透过眼前的人、隔着漫长的时光在看那些仅存于回忆中连形状有些模糊的画面。

**大概Rogers** **队长在找回冬兵的时候，才是他真正意义上从冰封中苏醒过来的时刻。**

      Clint看着这篇论点明确论据翔实论述条理清晰的八卦文章点点头，无比赞同地附议作为结尾的话。然后他摸出手机给Coulson发了条短信，建议局长找这篇八卦的作者去给特工们讲讲课或者干脆把人挖角到公关部，毕竟能从头到尾都在一本正经地胡说八道还能自圆其说让人挑不出来任何逻辑错误，这人绝对是个人才。

      算起来今天应该是James热潮期的最后一天，Clint抱着甜饼罐子想了想，觉得自己最好还是提前通知餐厅多准备些食物，毕竟他们今天大概要应付两个饥肠辘辘的超级战士和一个愤怒的Natasha。

 

      Bucky是被饿醒的。

      可他连眼皮都没睁，翻个身滚进自己的Alpha的怀里磨蹭两下，枕着对方的肩头继续睡。不是不想起床去吃东西，只是他被一个超级士兵操了一整个热潮期，在信息素从峰值掉到正常水平的现在，他感觉全身上下所有的骨骼和肌肉都在和自己抗议，叫嚣着要休息。真的是连一个指头都不想再动。

      就是他的胃在这方面表示异议。

      在他的肚子第三次响起来“咕噜咕噜”的动静的时候，Steve终于忍不住笑出声，顺手揉了揉他那头翘得乱七八糟的头发。Bucky睡眼惺忪地从他怀里爬出来，扫了这人一眼之后一脸不高兴地盘腿坐着发呆。

      Steve当然清楚这个状态的Bucky还没完全清醒过来。上上个星期二的早晨，他在起床时看到Bucky迷迷糊糊瞪了自己一眼之后又蹭到自己怀里睡过去的时候眼睛发红，险些哭出来，因为上一次见到这样的Bucky还是在1942年。

      当年的那个Barnes小少爷正在冬兵身上一点一点地苏醒过来。

      “Buck，我去弄些吃的，你先去洗漱？”Steve跟着坐起来，揽过对方的肩膀凑过去啄了一下他还向下撇着的嘴角，“还是你想在床上吃？”

      Bucky下意识地想点头，然而他愣了一下后摇了摇头。交换了一个柔软的早安吻，他推开Steve的怀抱径自穿上短裤下了床，哑着嗓子不情不愿地说：“先刷牙，我讨厌牙医。”

      Steve眨眨眼，他看着自己的Omega揉着腰走进盥洗室的背影，一个没忍住，脸上露出了个比窗外的日光还要灿烂的笑容。

 

      这事其实说来话长，谁也没想到冬兵跟着Rogers队长回来之后，第一次被引发PTSD症状是因为蛀牙。那会儿除了Rogers以外，包括Romanoff在内的其他复仇者们都认为冬兵恢复得很好，完全没料到他的PTSD几乎没有任何缓解。不论从什么角度来看，那都是场灾难。

      自从在一次任务回程的飞机上和红女巫分享了一块混着焦糖块和花生碎的巧克力之后，冬兵就爱上了这种糖果。当年的Barnes少爷原本就热衷于甜食，参军以后因为绝大多数时间只能吃军队配给的那点儿巧克力，Barnes中士彻底走上了嗜甜如命这条道路，冬兵的代谢速度比普通人要快太多，在可以进食固体食物之后，他几乎离不开各类糖果点心——Romanoff甚至在一次和他搭档出任务的时候发现他那身能说是移动军火库的战斗服里都塞着些糖——他那阵子他几乎把这种巧克力当饭吃。直到有天夜里，Rogers出完任务回到家的时候发现冬兵整个人窝在客厅的沙发里睡着了，地上倒着已经空了的糖果盒子，他这才下定决心不能让他这么吃糖。

      九岁的Barnes小少爷因为被逼着看牙医从而离家出走去了自己家这件事，Rogers一直记忆犹新。

      不过没过两天，Rogers队长就发现，作为传说中的间谍和杀手，冬兵总是能从一些匪夷所思的地方翻出来私藏的零食——据他自己的坦白还有Jarvis的揭底，这其中相当一部分是从Barton他们手里赢来的。过了没多久，不出Rogers所料，冬兵蛀牙了。那会儿他的第二套身份资料还没完成，没办法去牙科医院，他们只能找来信得过的医生到复仇者大厦给他看牙。

      等冬兵看见穿着白大褂站在治疗椅旁整理工具的牙医的时候，他几乎完全失控。事后，复仇者们都无比庆幸Rogers队长始终跟在冬兵身边，不然后果更加不可想象。

      三天之后，冬兵的蛀牙自己痊愈了。从那以后他在刷牙这件事上再也没偷过懒。

 

      打开烤箱的那一刻，Steve一把捏住了企图直接去抓烤盘的那只手。“Buck，我说过别直接用手拿。”侧过头看，果不其然发现对方正拉下嘴角瞪着自己。他在Bucky眼前晃了晃带着隔热手套的手，然后端出烤盘放在流理台上，又用刀把三明治从中间切开，溏心蛋的蛋液顺着烤得酥脆的面包和干酪淌到盘子上。

      芝士烤三明治，高热量易消化，而且便于携带。自从前阵子尝过了Steve试做的改良版后，Bucky就彻底爱上了它。

      “振金隔热！”Bucky愤愤地反驳。他试图让自己的手腕从Steve的手里解脱出来，奈何未果。他的Steve直接把自己的手握在了手里。

      “我们谈过这个问题，Buck。还是你想再谈谈？”Steve一手端着盘子一手牵着自家情人回到餐厅，完全无视了Bucky在听到自己这句话之后翻的白眼。“我说，我们正直的美国队长在哪儿？这个会要挟人的小混蛋是谁！”

      “显然，是你的Steve。”解下围裙搭在椅背上，Steve坐在Bucky旁边的位子，歪着身子凑过去在他的额头落下个吻，“早安，Jerk。”

      Bucky用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，在他耳边说：“早安，Punk。”

      腌肉面包卷、芝士烤三明治、鸡肉泥馅儿饼、燕麦粥……为了Bucky的胃着想，Steve做的全是些好嚼易消化的菜。两个在此之前只喝了些功能饮料来补充体力的超级战士用让人咋舌的速度消灭着桌上的食物，刚刚Jarvis友情提示如果还需要继续进餐，他们可以去43楼的餐厅，主厨已经准备好了足够的食物。嘴里塞着面包卷的Bucky呜呜噜噜地向他道谢，Steve有些好笑地看着Bucky鼓着腮帮子说话的样子。

      Barnes家的家教很严。他还记得当年Bucky第一次留宿在自己家的第二天清晨，七岁的Bucky把眼睛睁得圆圆的，一脸诧异地问Sarah他们是不是真的可以在床上吃早饭。后来这些习惯大概统统被他们打包丢在了战场上，因为就算配给的口粮再好吃，吃上个一年半载，任谁都不想再看见这玩意儿。咆哮突击队倒是时不时能弄来些野味，不过有Dugan他们几个在，不用抢的压根儿别想吃到，管你是美国队长还是美国总统。

      说起来有次Dugan他们几个不知道从哪儿弄了头野猪回来，抢最后一块肉的时候，Bucky直接叼着肉和他们打游击。之后Steve哭笑不得地和他分享了最后一块肉，因为那会儿他的Barnes中士得意洋洋地说“这下你算是共犯”。

      看着Bucky扫空了盛着熏肉面包卷的盘子，最后还舔了舔手指上沾的奶油，Steve捏着自己盘子里的还剩的那块递到他的嘴边，被投喂的人垂着眼，正专注地切着盘子里的第四块三明治。Bucky看都没看，毫不客气地张嘴吃掉之后，还习惯性地吮掉了指尖上的奶油。

      柔软湿热的舌尖卷过手指尖，这感觉让Steve决定把这种奶油熏肉面包卷添进Bucky的零食菜单里——这可比薯片一类的垃圾食品健康多了不是么。

      等他们把这一桌子可以供四个人吃饱的早餐清空之后，两个人又从坚果盘子里各抓了一把——谁手里的坚果多谁去刷碗。最后Bucky左手托着一摞摇摇欲坠的空碗盘右手往嘴里抛着杏仁进了厨房。Steve打算去收拾一下卧室，他记得昨天扔进洗衣机的床单好像还没拿出来。

      然而还没离开餐厅，他就听见厨房里传出来奇怪的动静。

      “Buck别找冰激凌了，你藏起来的那盒昨天被我吃了。”

      “混球！”

      蹲在橱柜前又看了一眼自己那个已经空空如也的临时储备粮仓，Bucky舔舔嘴唇把隔板装了回去。这下他的个人储备粮算是告罄了，最后那盒冰激凌还是热潮期之前他跟Clint打赌赢来的。

      合上洗碗机站起来，前Hydra第一杀手龇牙咧嘴地揉了揉腰。他的Steve在床上远没有平时温柔，失控的时候更凶，有那么几次他甚至被折腾得第二天下不了床，这还是在非热潮期的情况下。那会儿Bucky觉得自己当年在天空航母上跟他打的那一架都不算什么了，至少后来他还有力气把Steve从水里捞出来拖上岸。

      算起来好像很久没有打过一场了？

      Bucky回忆了一下，想起来上次他们两个对打还是半年前的事，之后冬日战士的过去被媒体炒得沸沸扬扬，他俩再没机会练手。左手握拳又松开，机械臂的钢鳞跟着校准，他抿着嘴琢磨着等会儿拉上Steve去训练场活动一下筋骨。

      当然是在吃饱了之后。Bucky听见自己的肚子又一次“咕噜咕噜”地叫了起来的时候这么想。

      只可惜这个打算最后还是泡了汤。

      手机在他盯着摆在桌上的陶瓷猫发呆的时候响了。看清楚发件人是谁，Bucky下意识地舔了舔唇——今天大概没机会拽着Steve去训练场了，他这样想。

 

      “你这是在吃孩子的醋。”Natasha放下咖啡杯，忍不住朝着对面一脸失落的人翻了个白眼，“所以我终于知道你们两个一直不要孩子的原因了？”

      “Nat，你知道不是因为这个。”金发的Alpha叹了口气。他还想说些什么，可话绕上舌尖又咽了回去，只是继续沉默地吃完盘子里的牛肉和薯饼——殊不知在Natasha心里他已经被贴了个“美国醋缸”的标签。

      幸好Clint是个Beta，黑寡妇在心里又补了一句。她无法容忍自己陷入情绪失控的状态。

      近四十年以来，Omega的热潮期一直是不少生理学家的热门研究，尤其是被标记过的Omega的。热潮期过后的十二到二十四小时内，只有已结合的Omega的信息素会在分子水平上出现不同程度上的异构，而这期间标记他们的Alpha对其精神和生理上的双重依赖会达到一个空前绝后的程度，一旦自己的Omega不在身边，Alpha的情绪会出现明显的低落，身体机能也会受到影响。这个现象也是早年间论证AO标记并非绝对单向的重要论据之一。

      重生计划的血清似乎让这点变得更强烈更明显。

      只有Steve自己知道，一小时以前Bucky说孤儿院那边因为今天特别缺人手所以找他临时去帮忙的时候，他用了多大意志力才没把对方扛起来扔回床上。他甚至在Bucky离开后有些迁怒提出这个建议的心理医师——之前为了治疗Bucky的PTSD，SHIELD安排的心理医师建议他在恢复到一定阶段之后可以试着做些社工的工作，比如去养老院或者孤儿院帮忙。

      “不得不说，你对James过度保护了。”Natasha把一桶冰激凌吃得见底，终于觉得之前窝了一肚子的火消下去不少。她靠坐在餐厅的塑料椅上——整个人看起来和三年前应付国会山那群人的时候差不多——她挑高了一边细长的眉毛，一针见血地堵回了Steve对这个观点的反驳，“别否认，闻闻你自己吧Cap，你现在闻起来像是犯了焦虑症。”

      “牵扯到他，我没办法不担心。现在Bucky的身份完全曝光了，想找到他的人不止是Hydra。”金发的Alpha坦言。他顿了顿，随后看着有神色有些不置可否的Natasha继续说，“况且我们谁都不能保证不会有下一个Zemo。”

      Natasha撇撇嘴。她不得不赞同这点——她比Steve更清楚现在有多少人在打着冬兵的主意。“现在这个就比Zemo麻烦得多。”红头发的Alpha把之前拿到手的资料递给Steve，干笑两声，“‘Omega权益保护委员会’，我宁愿再去一次国会山也不想跟他们打交道。相信我，你等会儿也会这么想。”

      果不其然，他们的队长在看到某一页文件时一脸的莫名其妙。Natasha翻了个白眼，皱着眉继续说：“准备好跟他们翻八十年的旧账吧，Cap。”

      Steve看着眼前密密麻麻印满了一整张纸的指控名目，觉得自己从来没像现在这样头痛过。


End file.
